Two Piece?
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: One Luffy is already a lot of trouble but what will happen when you add another one, plus make it a female one. plus what if you put a supposedly dead Ace back in the one piece world seem like this is going to be a lot of trouble There's a possible Law/Luffy in this story I'm still deciding on whether to put that in or not please do bear with me this is still a work in-progress
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Just to set things straight there will be two Luffy in this story as the supposedly dead Ace will also make his appearance in this story. Though the other Luffy will be pretty much a girl. **

**Well the first few chapter will focus in the introduction of an alternate universe, Ace and FemLuffy home world.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own one piece (though I want too, but I'm sure a lot of people will kill me if I tried to own it. plus, Law won't let me)**

**Warning: may contain a few matured content somewhere in the next chapters.(I'm still working on this so bear with me)**

* * *

**Ace: It's confirmed.**

**Elie: What's confirmed?**

**Ace: You, being a sick bitch.**

**Elie: And why is that?**

**Ace: Because you went as far as to bring me to a world where I'm supposedly dead, plus you're turning Luffy into a GIRL so someone could fuck her there. Tell me how sick that is?**

**Elie: At least I'm not sick enough to fuck both my brothers. Plus, one I never said that I'd have someone fuck Luffy there you're just assuming that, two you don't have to go with Luffy if you don't want to cause I'm pretty sure the Luffy of that world will do something to save our beloved Luffy before Law raped her... hopefully. And lastly, you still haven't answered my question yet so don't complain to me.**

**Ace: Ok! alright I'll do it... but only to prevent my cute little sister from being rape by that Tra-FUCKING-guy.**

**Elie: I see you're quite already in the mood for this.**

**Ace: Shut up, and let's get on with it already.**

**Elie: Then you don't mind me starting this story.**

**Ace: Yes! please!**

* * *

It was a fine day, well suited for sailing but unfortunately this was a world far different from the one piece universe we knew so well.

This world, however was much like our own, though it's occupant was much like the ones in the one piece universe only they have a one or few difference.

And just like in one piece, our story will take focus in a certain high schooler's unusual adventure.

* * *

**Ace: What are you doing?**

**Elie: Duh!... I'm Explaining things so the readers won't get confused.**

**Ace: You're making this too slow! just to remind you, you're not telling this story to children as you rated this as a fiction-M.**

**Elie: Well it wouldn't be this slow if you weren't interrupting me...**

**Ace: Well it wouldn't be this slow to if you just skip that part!**

**Elie: Would you just let me do this!?**

* * *

"Hey, men look at that chick she hot." a student said to another student beside him as he points toward a female student that was sitting by the fountain.

"Where?" the other one said as he trail down to the direction where the finger was pointing, only to see a girl wearing a straw hat. Though the guy admit that the girl was hot despite her short, boy-like hair-cut and her out of the world enthusiasm and energy plus her boyish attitude, the guy did nothing but shook his head as he know how dangerous it is to get involve with her. "You should give up your thoughts man, that girl is out of our league" he added with a dead serious eyes.

"Why men, we haven't try any thing yet and you're gonna give up?" the first one questioned

"That girl is Monkey D. Luffy also known as Mugiwara no Luffy, hell she might even be able to beat the crap out of you easily" the other said softly as he tries to distance their selves from the said girl. "Plus she's not the only one whose dangerous, Roronoa Zoro, Kuro-ashi no Sanji, Hiken no Ace, are just a few names that pop up whenever you mention her" the man added to his warning. But just as the two men starts to walked away from the said girl, they accidentally bump in to a man in front of them. Falling on their ass, the two looks up as they scratch their butt to ease the pain, the two was ready to shout out an insult at who ever bump to them (though they were the ones to bump with the other) but only finding their words die in their throat as they realize the one they bump with was the infamous Roronoa Zoro.

"Zoro!" a voice called out to the man standing in front of two guys sitting on the ground. the two guy who was sitting quickly turned to follow the voice only seeing the girl they were talking about running closer to them not, wanting to get involve with the two infamous people in the school, the two quickly turned to run away leaving both the girl and the man before them confused.

(Luffy's POV)

It was 6:30, and class was already finished. I was sitting at the fountain by the school yard, waiting for my friends to come as some or most of them have club activities. I sat there playing with my cellphone as I saw a familiar face standing in front of what seems to be two men sitting in the ground. I stand up and walked over to them as I called out to my friend. only to be surprised by the two men who seems to quickly ran away from us.

"What's up with them?" I questioned my friend who also seem to be baffled by the action of the two men.

"I don't know, the others are still not here?" he questioned me as he looked around.

"nah, still not here. but Nami and Robin said that we should go ahead because they said their going to take awhile, as for Usopp and Sanji, they'll be here soon." I stated as I keep slipping a look at my friend's green hair. I know I have been his friend since grade school but that green hair of his really does attract me. I notice him nod at me as though to say he heard me. we sat back down by the fountain waiting for Usopp and Sanji to come, I let out a sighed as I was already bored waiting for them to come. It took another few minute for both to come, we did not waste another to wait for Nami and Robin to come as they already told us to go ahead.

We walked out of the school planning to meet with our old friend who moved to another town. I made sure to text Nami and Robin that we'll be going ahead as we head to the commercial center of our town, heading for the cafe where we promised to meet. I looked around looking for our friend only to spot a blue-hair princess sitting at the corner table.

"Vivi!" I called out to the blue-haired teen as I wave at her, walking towards her.

"Luffy-san! everyone!" she answered me as we sat down by the table. We took about an hour talking and eating about almost everything, before both Nami and Robin came and meet us, and after eating some more we took a walked around the town having fun at almost everything.

"Luffy are you sure you're fine it's already late, you know how Ace gets when you're not at home by this time" Nami asked me as we walked through the busy street. I took out my cell phone to see the time, only to realize it was already 10:15, shit, I know Ace is going to lose it if I don't go home yet but it not every day I could see Vivi. I shook my and decided to call Sabo, my other older brother instead, as I know Sabo will understand me. I took and dailed Sabos's number in my cell I wait for him to answer my call before saying anything.

"Luffy!? where are you? do you know how Ace is freaking up already!? hurry up and come home!" Sabo whispered softly over the phone.

"That's why I'm calling you Sabo-nii, I'm with a friend I rarely meet so can you please explain to Ace-nii that I'll be home late, please I promise I'll make it up to you" I said.

"Alright... but only until mid-night, got it?" he answered, hanging up before I could make any complain. Nami then patted my back as a form of encouragement, I got no choice but to have fun with my limited time.

We soon went to a KTV bar and spend until mid-night partying.

(Ace's POV)

It 10:00 and my little sister is not home yet, I went to my room to change my clothes as I planned to look for her, but just as I was about to get out a voice called out to me.

"Ace give it a break will you, Luffy is already in high school plus she's strong enough to beat someone twice her size, she'll be fine." the man who was sitting in the couch said. that man was Sabo my step brother, he has a short curly blond hair.

"I know that but there's always the what if right." I explained to Sabo, as I know he's only trying to keep things calm but I'm too worried about Luffy as I also know that Luffy is like at trouble magnet, though she is strong but there's always that what if right. I was about to go out of our apartment as I hear Sabo's phone ring, curious to know who called him during this time I waited for his call to end before asking him about the call.

"Ace, Luffy just called she said that she be home by mid-night so don't worry" he told me as went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I took off my shoes as I went back in, I sat back down the couch deciding to wait till mid-night for Luffy, I was still worried though, I mean my little sister maybe strong but she's a little too cute for her own sake plus she's a little to oblivious too, what if someone took advantage of her, who know what they will do to my little sister.

"So where was she?" I questioned Sabo as he returns to the living room carrying 2 cups of coffee with him. He handed me one before answering my question.

"Oh Luffy is with a friend she rarely sees so she was begging me to let her stay out till mid-night" Sabo explained to me. "Chill out Ace, even if someone tries to take advantage of Luffy, I'm pretty sure that her friends won't let it go that way especially Zoro-kun and that blond curly brow guy." he added as he tries to ease my anxiety, I nodded at agreement with him though I was still very worried about my sister.

I stayed up late waiting for my little sister to get home, Sabo has long fallen asleep on the couch as I know he was also too worried about Luffy to get some sleep properly. I went to his bedroom to get some blanket to cover him as I was also worried that he might catch a cold. I look at the clock by the night stand it was already 11:55 and there was still no sign of Luffy, I know I said that I'll wait for her to come home today but it's already so late what if some bastard in the street di-

Hell, I'm not going to finish that thought. I'm went back and covered Sabo and then went directly to the door, I slip in my shoes to go after Luffy but as I was about to open it, the door open and to my surprise it was Luffy, my worry quickly disappear as I saw my little sister's face, I quickly throw a hug at her as I was relieve to see her home.

"Ace-nii, why aren't you asleep yet?" she asked as she hug me back. "Are you going anywhere?" she added.

"I was too worried about you to sleep" I stated as I felt a blush try to escape me. I look at her face as I loosen my hold on her, only for her to jump at me.

"Geez Ace-nii is such a worrywart, I was fine plus Zoro was there with me so I was really fine" she explained to me as she continued to hang at me.

"I see that you're already home Luffy, what about me where is my hug?" Sabo said as he stand a meter or two behind me. Luffy soon let go and then jump at Sabo to hug him the same way she did for me. I took out my shoes as I went back in to follow them.

"Okay, it's already late so let's get some shut eyes" I told my over energetic sister as Sabo and I felt the sudden tiredness that comes from the relief of our worry. Luffy was also about to say something as a complain but her yawn went ahead of her, leaving her with no choice but to agree. We soon all went to bed as it was already mid-night, not really the time where people are still awake.

~X~X~X~

It was 7:15 in the morning I have to get up and fix breakfast before Luffy wakes up or else that girl will start her day with a potato chip though I know it's sunday and it'll take a while before Luffy wakes up, but oh well. I stood up and and freshen my self, I soon went straight to the kitchen and prepared our breakfast, a few minutes later Sabo came to help out, and just after we finished preparing breakfast Luffy came bouncing to the kitchen, really I wonder how he knows that breakfast is prepared without anyone calling her. With Luffy down in the kitchen now, we started eating the just prepared breakfast that seem to be at the quantity of a party foods, well we three sibling had a huge appetite... so huge that sometime even I wonder how we are able to find the money for that.

"Ace-nii, Sabo-nii are you free today?" my sister questioned me with an adorable face. Me and Sabo nodded in agreement, and soon we all decided to walk around town and have fun. After we were done with breakfast we all got dress so that all of us could play outside, after all it's been a while since we all played outside.

Me and Sabo finished changing clothes as we were boys, I wore a plain T-shirt and black shorts while Sabo wore a black T-shirt with a blue polo on top of it and a blue jeans. We standing by the door as we wait for Luffy, a few more minutes she came wearing a mini-short and a red Tank tops with a blue blazers, men how she look so sexy in that dress- wait what the hell Luffy is my sister she not some chick in the street...

We soon went out Sabo and Luffy went ahead as I lock our door. In the ground floor of our apartment complex a girl in the in her teens greeted us. the girl's name was Elie she was the daughter of the complex owner, though she's the one who manages the complex since her parent are often away. She's a pretty smart kid if you ask me she but a little weird a since the girl actually experiment her theories, plus she sometimes write fiction story that are not advisable for kid.

"Are you going out, Lu-chan?" Elie questioned, Luffy nodded as she explain her plan for the whole day. "Ah, I see but please stay away from the rivers today." she warned us with a smiling face, I don't know whether she was being serious or not, but why the rivers?...

Luffy quickly said her goodbyes to our land lady as we followed after her to start the day...

* * *

**Okay... that's about enough for the first chapter I know it was short and stupid but hey I'm just a newbie here...**

**You're welcome to review, so you can tell me what you think about this... and oh, if you find some errors in this please feel free to criticized as I know I'm not that perfect... but I do appreciate someone correcting my faults...**

* * *

**Ace: The hell was that!? you made me look like I have sister complex!**

**Elie: Ace... you do have a sister complex...**

**Ace: And you made it look like I get turned on to her every move!**

**Elie: Ace, will you shut it! plus it's not like you do since you always fuck Luffy every time you got a chance!**

**Ace: Where the hell did you hear that from!?**

**Elie: Will we just end this chapter already?**

**Ace: Don't change the subject!**

**Elie: Any way please ignore that guy(points at Ace) I'll see you next time(walks away)**

**Ace: Hey! answer me where the hell did you know that!?**

**Elie: If you answer the questioned I asked last time first!**


	2. Chapter 2: Separation

**Okay... Here we go again with another chapter... Please do bear with me since I'm still working on this .**

**Though I do think that the femLuffy's world introduction will end in this chapter.**

**forgive me if the first chapter sucks because I was finishing a project as I wrote that... I guess I really shouldn't write at the same time I'm doing a project...**

**Disclaimers: anyways I do not own One Piece! I think I should record this line so I wouldn't have to say it over and over again.**

**Warning: this is rated-M as there maybe some mature content somewhere in the next chapters, may also contain a LawXfemLuffy and AceXLuffy pairing somewhere in the next chapters... (I'm still trying my best not to get Luffy raped by Law)**

* * *

(Luffy's POV)

I was talking to Elie about our plan for today as I wait for Ace to come down, I hear her warn me about not going near the rivers for today, I don't know why though, as I see Ace come down, I the waved goodbye to Elie as I brushed my precious straw hat behind me. With Ace and Sabo together we started our day.

We spent almost 3 hours playing by the shopping district, but though I was a girl, I was never that interested in buying frilly clothes, or any unnecessary clothes for that, as do Nami but what interest me the most was the smell of the random food that floats in the street, well what can I do I'm an eater not a dresser. Ace noticing my enchantment on food suggested that we should rest in the nearby food stall, I looked at him with sparkling eyes as I sat down by the bench, Sabo soon went to the food stall and brought some meat buns as Ace went for the drinks.

After eating the buns Sabo brought, we started to go to our original destination, the theme park not far from the city. Though we would occasionally stop by some stall and buy some hand held foods (Food trip!), which actually cause time, we didn't really mind it as we set out early so we could take our time. I was grateful to Vivi as she gave me three tickets for the theme parks yesterday, Vivi was rich and her family was a co-owner of the theme park, though she already move to another city, she tagged along with her father, who has some business in this town, so she can visit us.

After a few minutes of walk we reach the park and started playing, first was of course the roller coaster, then we went to that boat like ride, I think it was called Viking, ride after ride, we rode almost every the adrenaline rising ride, and it was fun, real fun, though Ace and Sabo said they were tiring but they did rode it anyways.

my brothers then went to the CR as I waited by the bench just a few meters outside the CR, there I could the bridge over the river, it connects the theme park and city together...

"Mugiwara-ya?" A voice called out to me I turned to trail down the voice only to find a dark blue haired man accompanied by what seem to be a man in a cuddly bear suit.

"Law-sempai." I said as I stood up. Trafalgar Law is a college student major in medicine, Ace and him had a few class together so I get to meet him a few times, He also seems to have graduated from my high school so I guess that make him more or less my sempai... "What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked towards him, my eyes never leaving his fluffy hat. I swore to god that I was attracted to that hat of his, I mean it seems soft and cuddly... wait, scratch that.

"Nothing much, Bepo just dragged me out here." He stated with a nonchalant tone. "What about you? are you alone?" He asked me.

I was about to answer him but I suddenly heard a familiar scream, I quickly turned my head to the direction of the voice only to find my blue haired, Vivi being cornered by a group of man by the bridge. Without second thought I run towards my friend planning to save her. I could hear Law's voice called out to me as I continued on.

Ace's POV

I went to the CR along with Sabo, leaving my little sister at a bench outside. Today was fun as I could see my little sister smiling, having fun all day long, though my wallet now is almost empty as we bought food during every break we take.

"Little tired?" Sabo asked. I shook my head in disagreement as Sabo looked back at me. "Or broke?" he added, it took me a couple of second of silent before I let out a chuckles.

"Well, Luffy does eat a little much." I stated. I washed my hand as I was finish doing whatever things I need to do there.

"You really spoil Luffy too much, you know." Sabo stated as he start washing his hand too.

Before I was able to say anything I heard someone yelled out Luffy's name, my body quickly acted on its own, running outside to see what is happening outside. Sabo quickly followed after me but Luffy was already no where is sight, I looked around only to see her run towards a group of thugs by the bridge. I quickly followed after her as I notice she was already fighting against the thugs as she tries to protect a blue haired chick.

Luffy's POV

_Vivi! Vivi..._ I run as fast as I can to get to my blue haired friend, _Damn! nobody messes with my friends and get away with it unharmed!..._ I quickly throw a punch at a man who was bullying my friend, that man was twice my size yet he few off a few meter from my punch, _Well that gets their attention..._ "Vivi, are you alright?" I asked my friend, I saw her nod but she was already silently crying.

"Mind your own business girlie." one of the thugs said to me.

"It is my business when you bully my friend!" I said as I threw another punch to one of the thugs that tried to get closer to my friend, _I guess that threw them off..._ They then quickly charge towards us. As I fend off their attacks, I hinted Vivi to run towards my brothers, she then did as I told. Thanks to my fast reflexes I was able to dodge all their attacks effortless... _Which actually cause them to get more angry..._ One of them, _the one that seems to be the leader..._ took a bat out of somewhere and started swinging it at me, I backed out a bit to recover my footing and as soon as I did I went and change to attack mode... _Oh how I wish I wasn't wearing heels, men it hurts walking around in this thing... I wonder how Nami and Robin fight in this thing..._ I went directly towards the boss as he tries to hit me with that bat, with a epic dodge I lunged a kick at his stomach... _ That sent him spewing his lunch..._ I landed perfectly after that attack but the others was already surrounding me one attack me at the front as the others tries to attack me in the side. I manage to knock that first wave of attack .

"Lu! what are you doing!?" I hear Ace yell to me. I turned back to answer him as I saw him running towards me, together with Sabo and Vivi.

"They were bullying me friend!" I yelled back as I stood around the fallen thugs. Suddenly something or someone pushed me off and I lost my footing..._ Damn heels!..._I manage to grab the railing but I was already hanging in mid-air, if it was land below then I would be able to land easily but hell, it was a river down below..._ and I can't swim.._. Ace then quickly rush to me to grad my hand only to be a second late. I slipped before he could even reach my hand, I saw Sabo Beating the crap out of whoever shit head pushed me off as Ace jumps down to follow me. I closed my eyes as I hit the waters below...

Ace's POV

I ran as fast as I can to reach the bridge where my little sister was fighting..._Really, she was a real trouble magnet..._ as Luffy's blue haired friend came running towards us. After a second of explanation, we continued to run to Luffy. Upon reaching the bridge I yelled to her for answer only to see her be pushed off the bridge by some bastard, I rushed towards her but she slipped before I could even grab her hand. without second thought I jump down to follow her as I knew she can't swim, I tried to grab her hand once more, only to fail again as I hear Sabo called out to us. I unconsciously closed my eyes as I hit the waters, a second later I felt waves brushed against my body..._Wait... waves? No, scratch that this river was never this deep! I couldn't even feel the ground anymore!..._ I quickly swam to surface to find Luffy. I turned to look around for Luffy only to find my self in a vast place that seems to be an ocean..._ The fuck is going on! I was suppose to be in a river!... _Soon I found Luffy struggling herself, I then swam to her but the waves prevented me from doing so..._Damn freaking waves! let me through!..._ The wave soon separate me from my little sister as I found my self losing consciousness from the waters that kept on sweeping me away from Luffy...

* * *

**Okay that's it for Chapter two.**

**femLuffy's world Introduction is over I can't wait to write the next chapter...**

**Anyways... Review please! It help me know what you feel about this plus you're also welcome to tell me my faults and mistake. I always like it when someone corrects me...**

* * *

**Sabo: You do know that you're being unfair.**

**Elie: About what?**

**Sabo: Why are you only sending Ace with Luffy, plus you separated them the moment they came there?**

**Elie: It's for the good of the story Sabo.**

**Sabo: Oh... really? If I haven't known you better, you would already have Luffy raped, plus if you really are trying not to get her raped then send more people along with her.**

**Elie: Geez... Over protective aren't we? Sabo if I have enough strength to do so, I would have, but seeing that I'm not good enough to fuse two worlds together, sending them there is all I could do. Plus who said that it's Luffy who's going to get raped, really you and Ace jumps to conclusion too much.**

**Law: But according to what you just said someone is still going to get raped.**

**Elie: Law! god damn it! don't just suddenly appear out of nowhere!**

**Sabo: But who is that someone you're having raped?**

**Elie: Guys, it's not rape if both are enjoying it.**

**Law: Say's who?**

**Elie: The guy in the bear suit who's stalking kids.**

**Sabo: I think it's not a good idea to listens to that guy.**

**Law: Elie, you still haven't answers Sabo's question.**

**Elie: Damn it Law! I was trying not to answer that question.**

**Sabo: Why?**

**Elie: Don't you know that it's a serious crime to spoil the story! Why do you care anyway Law?**

**Law: It interest me.**

**Elie: For all I care, you already figure it out, so I don't see the reason for you to ask.**

**Law: I wanted to confirm my theory because according to my knowledge your mind is one scary place to go.**

**Sabo: You don't have to say any names just give us some hint.**

**Elie: Guys, if it isn't Luffy then who else is left.**

**Law: Ahh... I knew it.**

**Elie: Knew you say that.**

**Sabo: You're sick!**

**Elie: Tell me what I don't know.**

**Law: Question! Who's going to raped him?**

**Elie: _(smirked)_ That's a secret!**

**Sabo: No fair!**

**Elie: Law, Try Asking how many I might give you a better answers.**

**Sabo: I think I just lost you there.**

**Law: Rather not, anyway you did say that I will have Luffy in this story, right?**

**Elie: Yeah, you will and you can do anything that interest you during that time.**

**Sabo: No you're not! I will not allow it!**

**Elie: Sabo, in that world you're suppose to be dead and the only person I sent there was separated the moment they got there so no matter how I see it no one can stop Law whether we like it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3: New World

**Okay... Let's Start Chapter 3**

**I'm so excited about this chapter!**

**Anyways let's roll the Disclaimer and Warning so we can start the so already...**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own One Piece (Just how many time do I have to say it for you to get it?)**

**Warning: Read it in the first chapters!**

* * *

"Ace!Luffy!" Sabo yelled out as he run down to the base of the river, trying to search for his fallen siblings.

"You won't find them there, you know." A girl voiced out from the other side.

"Elie? What do you mean about that?" He asked the girl as he went nearer to the girl.

"I mean what I said, they're not there. Haist... I even went as far to warn you about the rivers." the girl answered as she looked to Sabo with a nonchalant eyes.

"Where are they?" Sabo questioned back still worried about his siblings.

femLuffy's POV

The hell is happening here, first I was at a theme park where I fell to a river, now I'm somewhere in the middle of an oceans. I quickly flap my hand to avoid sinking any further as I tried to swam to surface, I opened my eyes once more only to see my brother, Ace being swept further away from me by the waves. I continued to struggle for more than 30 minutes only to lose consciousness against the waters that restlessly hit me.

~X~X~X~

I woke up in the middle of a beach, the sand was meeting my mouth as I cough out the waters that was stuck in my mouth. I sat up slowly as I checked if my precious straw hat is still with me, luckily I still have it with me. I stood up and careful wear the straw hat properly as I started to wonder where the heck am I. I looked around as to see if there was any familiar place or face in sight but with no luck wasn't I able to find one. I walked around to explore this unknown place I ended up in hoping that somehow I'll be able to figure out where I am... _Damn, it's hard to walked in a beach with a heels on!..._ After a couple of minutes I found myself at a town that much look like one in those old movies, the kind of old town with no sky scraper not even street light hell I can't even find a computer shop around... anyways I continued on as I notice that everyone looking at me with eyes that say they're afraid, while they murmur something to each other. A few seconds later a group of uniformed man walked up to me._  
_

"Monkey D. Luffy! You are under arrest!"One of the uniformed man said to me as they started to point guns at me..._ What the hell!? it's true I fight often with people holding weapon but guns... what the hell?_...

"Why? What did I ever did to you?" I questioned as I took a back step.

"Don't even think of running away." They said as they charge towards me while holding swords. I dodge the first one as I easily knock down the next. Another one took a charge at my right as I jump over him landing behind his back. I made a quick kick in his feet making the attacker drop down. The group of uniformed man could no longer take it easy as they attack all at once. I quickly slid under one of the attackers, avoiding the chances of me being cornered... _that's it! if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get!... _ I quickly went and fought back, dodging and knocking down those who were attacking me, over and over again. Until one of those uniformed bastard shot the gun they were holding and if my reflexes wasn't fast enough I would already be dead, fortunately I manage to escape with just a scratch on my shoulder, still the bullet that grazed my shoulder has burned its way to it's end. I run towards the man who shot me quickly knocking the man out of his senses. With that the battle was over but thanks to my heightened sense I notice that someone was sneaking behind me, figuring that it was probably another enemy, I quickly send a kick over his stomach..._and that will surely hurt as I was wearing heel..._ I looked over the man only to realized that it was one familiar face...

Trafalgar Law was standing behind me and I just kicked him with my full force while wearing heels...

"L-Law!" I quickly yelled as I took a back step to apologize...

Law's POV

I was walking in town when I was a familiar figure fighting a bunch of marines with the straw hat in it's head I immediately figure it was Mugiwara-ya but what interest me is that he's not using his devil-fruit power. I went closer as I figure the fight was already over when all of the sudden I felt a force on my stomach, enough to send a normal man flying. I was force to take a couple of step back as I looked at the one who just kicked me. The person who just kicked me quickly yelled my name, I looked up to the person who I thought was a man only to realize that that person was instead a woman. She has a apologetic (nearly-crying) look on her face as she tries to find the words to apologize. I was quick to notice the resemblance on her and Luffy, same build ,same scars, same face, almost everything was the same except for that moderately big breast of her. I was either thinking that this was really Luffy and something strange had happen or I was seeing things but then again I was just kicked and that force was enough for me to cross-out the later one.

"Mugiwara-ya?" I asked for confirmation.

"hai... Law-sempai?" the girl answered with somewhat a cute voice..._Wait did she just called me sempai?..._Now I'm sure something just happened there's no way Mugiwara-ya is going to call me sempai.

"You're not Luffy, right?" I asked again... Though I'm pretty sure there no way a man will change to a woman or is there?...

"I am Luffy, the real flesh and blood, Monkey D. Luffy." she said as she twitches from the sudden pain in her shot shoulder. "You're not really the Law-sempai I know, are you?" she said as I noticed the sudden drop in her energy, she was worried and nervous about something as she lowered her head. She then look up and faked a smile before I could make any comment. "Sorry about the kick I didn't mean it.." she added as she keep that fake smiled, pretending to be just fine. She turned around to walked the opposite way.

"Come on..." I said as I didn't know what had come to me when I suddenly grabbed her hand as I dragged her down to my ship, all the while looking at me with confused eyes. "We have to treat that shoulder of yours or it will get worse" I explained as we reach my ship. I quickly pulled her in to the infirmary to treat her wound only to find my self surprised at an unknown female standing by the cabinet of medicine.

Luffy's POV

I was being dragged somewhere by someone who looked exactly like Law-sempai, though I'm pretty sure he's not the Law-sempai I know..._Something was telling me that this was not the Law-sempai I talked to a while ago... wait... by the time I talked to Law-sempai, it was already late in the afternoon but why is it that it seem that it's not even past 12?..._ I was so caught up on my own thought that I hadn't realize that we were already inside a sub until the guy that look exactly like Law-sempai stopped at the door of what seems like an infirmary. I took a quick look inside as a familiar female was standing by the cabinet of medicine.

"Already had a run up with the marines, Lu?" the female said as I knew that it was our land-lady, Elie. I was cheered up instantly at the though of seeing the familiar female. I called out her name as I quickly run to her only to find myself passing through her body. " You wont be able to touch me right now Lu, as I'm not really present in this world" She said as she let out a small chuckles. "Anyways... I'm here to explain your situation." she added as she give the guy who looks like Law-sempai a smile.

"Elie... is Ace okay?" I asked as I could no longer hold back the worries I had for Ace as the Law-look-a-like give out a confused look.

"Don't worry Lu, Ace is just fine. I had already explained the situation to him a few hours ago." Elie assured me.

~Meanwhile a few hours earlier~

Ace's POV

I felt the waves rock the place I'm in as I slowly regain my consciousness, I tried to open my eyes as I felt a presence of something small, make it's way to me. I felt its hoof like hand press pressure over my chest as it forces me to cough out the waters I had taken in during my earlier struggle..._Wait... hoof?..._ I quickly shot open my eyes as I knew something was not right, I found myself staring at something that look exactly like the stuff-animal my little sister had in her room. Before I could make any comment, the door to the room suddenly open as an orange-headed woman came insight, she had a tattoo in her shoulder.

"Ace! you're awake!" she said as she went further inside to let others in. A tall,slender woman with black hair came in next, followed by a long nose dude, then a skeleton, a out of proportion pervert , a blonde guy, then a green headed man. I blinked my eyes one as I thought to myself..._ Am I really seeing this, I'm not dreaming am I?..._ and finally a familiar raven-haired figure came insight.

"Lu?" was all I can say when I noticed that the figure was not my little sister as it was a man. He looked almost like my little sister only without the breast, his action, gesture, and even the way he speaks was almost like my little sister. I begun to wonder what kind of sick dream is this as I start to realize that the people surrounding me was familiar, they were like Luffy's older version of friends.

"Good! You're awake!" A voice from the inner room said as all those present in the room turn a head. I found a nostalgic female leaning against the wall of the room, looking at me. "I couldn't make a connection with the two of you asleep" The female said as the green-headed man place a hand in the sword. "Relax, Roronoa-kun. I'm only here to explain the situation as I'm pretty sure all of you are wondering why a supposedly dead man is still alive."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter...**

**This was a little suckish...**

**anyway review anyone? tell me what you feel about this? if you find something dissatisfying in this story, please by all means tell me I will do my best to improve it...**

* * *

**Sabo: That took you too long... You even said you were excited about this chapter...**

**Elie: Oh... Do forgive me my dear Sabo, for I was busy during this past few days**

**Sabo: busy? You? But you never been busy, not even when you were doing your projects. And what's with the way you're speaking? it's creepy..**

**Elie: that's not very nice you know specially when I'm saying the truth plus is it that weird that I'm speaking in a polite way?**

**Sabo: Yes... very. Anyways if you really are saying the truths then you would mind telling me what has kept you busy this past few days.**

**Elie: Well for starter there's the program in java for my pre-finals, then the database, plus my reports and our exams not to mention my monthly problems..**

**Sabo: Wait all of that in just this past few days... dude I can't even believe you survive through all of that... but what were you're monthly problems?**

**Elie: It's just something girls have to face every month...**

**Sabo: what's that?**

**Elie: Do you really have to ask?**

**Sabo: Yeah... i wouldn't ask you if I already know right.**

**Elie: I don't know if you're just being insensitive or just being plain idiot, Sabo.**

**Sabo: wait what's wrong with asking?**

**Elie: (Ignores)**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

**Okay let's start with this one while I'm still in the mood to write it.**

* * *

**Elie: Sabo! Could you please roll the disclaimers and warnings!**

**Sabo: Why me?**

**Elie: Because I'm busy figuring out how to bring your freaking siblings back here!**

**Sabo: It was your fault in the beginning, so why am I stuck with helping you?!**

**Elie: Sabo just do as I say, please... or I'll release your nightly scandal with Ace!**

**Sabo: Where the hell did you get that!**

**Elie: Just do it!**

**Sabo: All Right...**

_**Disclaimer: Elie does not own One piece or any part of it but she does own a perverted mind!**_

**Elie:(hits Sabo in the head) I can hear you! freaking fucktard!... I take my eyes off you for a second and you do that stupid stunt!**

**Sabo: (scratches head) What it's not like it's not true! and I'm only doing as you said.**

**Elie: Do it properly!**

**Sabo: Okay... okay.**

_**Warning: May contain some mature contents somewhere in the future because Elie is perverted!**_

**Elie: (beats sabo) GOD DAMN IT SABO! how many times do I have to tell you to do it properly!**

* * *

Ace's POV

"...as I'm pretty sure all of you are wondering why a supposedly dead man is still alive." Elie's word echoed in my mind..._wait, dead? since when exactly did I died?..._ I looked at her once more as everyone in the room tensed up. Silence swallowed the room as everyone was confused and hesitant to think that the me they were seeing were nothing but an illusion.

"Elie, where's Luffy?" I asked the one thing that was bugging my mind, the one worry that kept on running in my mind. The orange headed woman... no everyone on the room turned their heads back to me, looking confused.

"Lu-chan is alive but it seem she's unconscious." Elie said before anyone could even say anything. "ahh... where's my manner. I shouldn't keep this conversation just between the two of us, but first of all let me introduce myself. My name is Eli-ane, you can just call me Elie." she said as she walks closer to the familiar raven-headed person. "Monkey D. Luffy-kun" My jaw dropped to the ground with the last words Elie just said.

"What are you saying Elie!?-" Elie cut me off with a hand as she smiled deciding to continue.

"That's why I said that I'm here to explain the situation you two got in." Elie then walked close to me and sat beside the bed. "Well then, where should I start?" she thought out loud, looking around the room, thinking of how to continue. "I think it's best to start with introduction... The orange-headed woman is the navigator, Nami, the blonde chef is Sanji, the long-nose one is their sniper, Usopp, the green-haired swordsman is the first-mate, Zoro, the raven-haired female is an archaeologist, Robin, the reindeer that has been treating you from the start is the doctor, Chopper, the skeleton guy is a musician, Brooke, the the robot-like man is the shipwright, Franky, and last but not the least the captain of this pirate ship Luffy, oh! I almost forgot, this supposedly dead man here, as you all know is Gol D. Ace otherwise known as Portugas D. Ace since he preferred his mother's name."

"Why exactly do you know so much about us, Elie-san?" the blonde chef asked.

"Well lets just say that I was watching you guys travel. Anyways though I had said that the clueless guy in the bed is Ace, he's not exactly the Ace you know." Elie answered. I kept my silence as I didn't know how to react in this situation... _Exactly how do you react the people that has a living skeleton with them, it like I'm in a freaking circus..._

"Who exactly are you?" the orange-headed woman asked I think her name was Nami.

"Well to make a long story short, let's just say me and Ace here are from a parallel universe and just as our counter-part in this world exist so does yours in our world." Elie explained as she looked at the confused Luffy. She sighed as she continued "You see in our world pirate don't exist, no devil fruits, no huge mysteriously danger-filled ocean, everything was pretty normal I guess but that's not the point. The thing is we are like another you, we are the same in a sense but different, just like a mirror reflection." I nodded in her explanation as to say that I understand whatever bullshit she's talking about. She looked at me with a disapproving look as she shook her head "Do you even know how much you're in a deep shit, Ace!?" she yelled at me as she sighed once again. "Do you even know what danger is coming to Luffy's way?" that was the one sentence that put everyone in a state of nervousness. Silence took over for a few seconds as Elie stood up and walk closer to the man she called Luffy. "Where'd you get the gun shot wound, Luffy-kun?" She asked as she points towards his bleeding shoulder. The crew quickly shot a look at the bleeding shoulder Elie just pointed as the little reindeer move to check the wound. To their surprise it was indeed a gun shot wound which they deem impossible since they haven't had a recent fight.

"What did you do!?" The green-haired swordsman said

"This is what I'm talking about. You see the problem is, Ace is not the only who stumble upon this world. The Luffy of our world also came but they got separated by the wave so she's not here-" Elie's explanation was cut off by a certain blonde chef

"Wait you said 'she' so the Luffy of your world is a girl?"

"Yes she is, a real hot one at that. But that's not the point. The point is that two same people can't exist in the same world just as a mirror reflection can't exist on the same side." Elie continued her explanation as she looks worriedly at Luffy.

"Elie-san, what exactly is wrong with the two Luffy staying in the same world?" The raven-haired archaeologist asked.

Elie sighed for who-knows time of the day as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well let's see if I can shorten a long story..." She said as she walks back to the bed to sit down. "In every world, everyone have something unique, this unique thing is sometimes called a soul, it doesn't a definite form but one thing was certain about them and it was that there can't have an exact copy." She stated as she looked at me, then shook her head "listen Ace, since there can't be an exact copy, there can't exist people that hold the same soul, meaning the Luffy in front of you and your missing sister, the Luffy of our world can't exist at the same world at the same time. You maybe safe as your counterpart is already dead but for Luffy, it's different since both are still living."

"Tell me Elie-san, what happen to Luffy-san if we left it as it is? yohoho.." The living skeleton asked.

"Well as you can see they already begun to feel each other pain soon they will begin to share their thoughts then their emotions then their consciousness and finally the one who's weaker than the two will be swallowed by the other completely vanishing from existence, in other words they'll become one." Elie answered. " but that process take more than years to complete so it will be best if could reunite Ace and Lu-chan quickly so I can return them back here"

"Then why can't you just return us now?" I questioned Elie. "Plus you're probably the reason that this happened right, since you know a way to return us."

"oh... Ace be thankful I don't have a solid body here otherwise I would already have whack you in the head. Plus it's not my fault this happened as I had given you guys a fair warning this morning but you just ignore it and for the reason I can't return you is because I can only open the portal once more as the device I was experimenting with has been in the edge of breaking down since the moment the two of you jump in this world... Well anyway I already asked a few friend to help out but I still think it's best that you help that guy with a sister-complex reunite with his sister, Luffy-kun... For your own sake as well"

"I do not have a sister-complex! damn Witch!" I retorted to her insult as she shot me a _Oh-really-now?-you-don't-say _look.

"Shut up Ace, even Sabo agrees with me... Anyway I'll be going now since there's another one I need to explain things to." Elie stated as her body started to fade away. "I'll leave thing to you Luffy-kun."

"Yea, leave it all to me" the man she called Luffy said

femLuffy's POV

I didn't exactly understand everything Elie had just explained, all I knew was that I needed to find Ace-ni fast otherwise I'm in a huge trouble. Although I was shock when she told me that I was in a different world, I was also half excited at the thought of the adventures I could go in as I search for my brother.

Elie had ask me to give her and the Law of this world some time alone as she wanted to discuss something with him, _what it was I don't know..._ Anyway after the Law here treated my wounded shoulder, he agreed to it as I went out of the room (A.K.A. infirmary). The Law-look-alike was kind enough to tell me the direction of the galley as Elie suggested to Law that he let me rest there as I wait for them to finish. I felt a hint of sleepiness as I wait for them to finish..._it was talking more time than I thought it would_... I slowly let the drowsiness take over as I was tired from almost everything that just happened which was rare..._ as my brothers like to say I was a enormous lump of energy, and I hate to agree with them but they're right..._

Law's POV

I shot a glare at the mysterious female as the female Luffy went out the infirmary. I knew the instance I set my eyes in the foreign female in my sub that she was not normal. She knew a whole lot of things about us even some information that are not that easy to get and she prove my thought right the moment the female Luffy was out of range. The harmless aura she was giving away when the female Luffy was in sight tremendously changes into some thing much dangerous than my own but soon returned back to normal as she give out a smirked of her own.

"You are going to help bring them back to our world right?" She stated those word in more of a threatening tone than a questioning one. I was mad at the fact that she knew who I was yet she dared to threaten me. I kept my ground as I give out a smirked as well, knowing full well that she can't harm me with a non-solid body.

"What's in it for me?" I questioned the mysterious woman. I saw her smirk turn to a wide grin and I knew that I could get along with this female.

* * *

**Well that was a shitty-chapter and a short one too.  
**

**men I so hate this part it's like I was a blabbering baboon!  
**

**Anyways please give out a review, after all I want to know what you feel about this...  
**

* * *

**Ace: why were you grinning in the last part?  
**

**Elie: now Mr. Sis-con it's not very nice to make a spoiler-  
**

**Ace: Who are you calling sis-con damn witch!  
**

**Elie: Geez Ace you're getting a little dumber by the day. Do you even know what a witch is?  
**

**Ace: Shut up you sick bitch!  
**

**Elie: Why thank you!  
**

**Ace: Fuck you!  
**

**Elie: I'm not in the mood to do that right now, plus I don't want to do it while standing.  
**

**Ace: I hate you!  
**

**Elie: Ahh.. but I like you...  
**

**Ace: eww...  
**

**Elie: which means I like seeing you embarrassed.  
**

**Ace: Shit! you never told me you're a sadist!  
**

**Elie: Wow that was new!  
**

**Ace: I hate you...**


End file.
